1. Field
The invention relates to the field of physical exercises and training computers and, particularly, a method and a corresponding system or apparatus for computing a user's physiological state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Strenuous exercise training with inadequate recovery may induce excessive fatigue and lead to overreaching and, in the long run, to an overtraining syndrome. Overreaching and the overtraining syndrome result in impaired performance despite of strenuous and systematic training. Recreational and competitive endurance runners often have large training volumes, and they need a reliable and simple marker for early detection of excessive fatigue and associated overreaching in training. The overreaching and the overtraining syndrome may be considered as physiological states when the training is no longer efficient but, instead, may degrade the user's performance. Due to the various symptoms of overreaching and the overtraining syndrome, there is no reliable and simple marker for early detection. In addition to a method for determining the state of overreaching or the state of the overtraining syndrome, there is a need for improved methods for determining other physiological states.